


Trapped

by RedBeautyFTW



Series: Domestic Bliss [4]
Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Femslash, Girls Kissing, Idiots in Love, Juliantina Appreciation Week, Resolved Argument, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBeautyFTW/pseuds/RedBeautyFTW
Summary: Valentina and Juliana get into an argument on their way to Guille's....Then get trapped in an elevator together....
Relationships: Valentina Carvajal & Juliana Valdés, Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Series: Domestic Bliss [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744123
Comments: 4
Kudos: 122





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Free day for Juliantina Appreciation Week 2...
> 
> This takes place before Quarantine...
> 
> I thought I would add a little argument to the fluff....
> 
> Please drop some love, leave a comment.. come talk to me @Redbeautyskimmonsftw on tumblr
> 
> ******************************************************************************************

There was a thick, uncomfortable, silence filling the lobby. 

Valentina stared up at the numbers on the elevator watching them descend. Her jaw flexed and she pushed her tongue against the back of her teeth. The exasperated sigh that escaped Juliana filtered through her ears. Valentina breathed in at the sound and clenched her jaw again. 

“You’re being ridiculous.” 

Valentina’s mouth twisted, annoyed and she did her best to contemplate the next words she spoke. “I’m being ridiculous.” She scoffed, rolling her eyes. A sarcastic half smirk appeared on her lips. “I’m being ridiculous.” 

“Parroting me isn’t going to change the truth.” 

Juliana regretted the words the second they left her mouth. She closed her eyes, inwardly cursing herself. When she opened them again, she turned toward Valentina and studied the woman bouncing angrily beside her. Her brown eyes scanned her features and she took particular notice of the tension in her jaw. 

The entire argument was stupid. 

It started without warning and Juliana still wasn’t sure what set her off. The phone call from her father had become a ping pong match between himself and Valentina. Her pleading with him. Him insisting that presence was necessary. It ended with Valentina in a mood that she decidedly took out on Juliana for no reason. 

The elevator doors opened, and Valentina stepped inside without responding. Juliana exhaled, running her hand through her hair. She ducked her head and followed Valentina into the elevator. Valentina stepped to the left, burying herself in the corner of the elevator. Her arms were crossed against her chest and she was staring straight ahead. 

Juliana exhaled, taking a step toward the panel. “What floor num-” 

“Seven.” Valentina interrupted, flatly. She shifted her stare upward to avoid meeting Juliana’s eyes. 

Juliana mouthed an okay then pressed the button. 

They both watched the numbers as they lit up indicating each passing floor. The silence was suffocating, and it made the space feel smaller. Juliana tilted her head back against the elevator wall, turning slightly to her left to look at Valentina. The aggravation filled her features and her blue eyes continued to stare up. 

Juliana exhaled exasperated with the whole situation. She inched away from the wall turning to the side, so she was looking at her. The syllables of Valentina’s name barely tumbled from her lips when the elevator came to an abrupt halt. Both women braced themselves due to the sudden jolt. 

“What the hell was that?” Juliana questioned, noticing the numbers had stopped as well. 

“I think we’re stuck.” Valentina muttered, pushing herself away from the wall. She walked toward the panel, barely glancing at Juliana as she grazed passed her. She pulled the phone from the emergency box and waited. “Just one thing after another.” 

Juliana stared at the side of her face for a moment before rolling her eyes and moving away from her. It bothered her that Valentina was so angry at her for something that wasn’t her fault. As a matter of fact, it had absolutely nothing to do with her. Valentina was angry at her father and, unfortunately, Juliana got caught in the line of fire. 

Valentina hung the phone back up causing a loud click. She ran her hand through her hair frustratedly. “Might as well sit down.” She grumbled as she glanced down at the floor. “It’s going to be a little bit.” She extended her arm, bracing herself as she made herself semi comfortable, pressing her back against the wall. 

Juliana hesitated briefly then followed suit, sitting against the wall opposite Valentina. She pulled her knees to her chest, hugging her arms around them. “You should probably call your brother.” 

Valentina offered no response as she straightened her legs out in front of her. She pulled her phone from her pocket. Thankfully, her phone maintained a signal. She slid her thumb across the screen, requesting a face time call with her brother. She ignored the feel of Juliana’s eyes on her as she waited for him to pick up. 

Guille’s face came into view. A wide smile formed on his bearded face. “Hey, hermanita.” He furrowed his brow and brought the phone closer. “Where are you?” 

“Trapped in the elevator in your building.” Valentina responded. Her tone still remained flat and Juliana rolled her eyes at the sound of it. “We already called for assistance so hopefully we aren’t stuck long.” 

“Or plummet to the ground.” Guille joked, smirked at her. 

Valentina made a face. “Is that supposed to be funny?” 

Guille was taken back by his sisters’ tone. He cocked an eyebrow in question. “What’s wrong? I mean besides being stuck in an elevator.” 

Valentina glanced at Juliana who was engrossed in the movement of her fingers. She returned her attention to her brother. “Apparently, I’m being ridiculous.” 

Juliana quickly turned her attention to Valentina, narrowing her eyes. “And petty.” She added, sarcastically. “Don’t forget petty.” 

Valentina breathed in, flexing her jaw at her statement. 

“Okay…” Guille began, dragging out the word a bit. He raised his hand into view and motioned his finger back and forth. “You two work out whatever is going on before you get here.” He winked at her. “Stay safe. And call me if you are stuck in there after an hour.” 

The screen went black and Valentina breathed out, dropping her phone into her lap. Valentina shifted her position, crossing her legs underneath her. Juliana continued to fiddle with her hands, keeping her focus on the way her fingers moved together. The suffocating silence returned, and Juliana was sure she would snap under the weight of it. 

Juliana’s mouth opened slightly then closed. Ever version of what to say ran through her mind and she decided it would be better not to speak at all. The decision didn’t last long as sat up turning so she was looking directly at the other woman. 

“You have absolutely no reason to be mad at me, you know?” Juliana stated, watching Valentina as she tugged at the bottom of her jeans. 

Valentina tucked her bottom lip between her teeth. “I know.” She muttered, keeping her focus on the hem of her jeans. 

A sad smile appeared on Juliana’s lips as she pushed herself up on her hands. She wobbled a little closer to Valentina until she was directly in front of her. Their knees pressed together casually, and Valentina looked up halfway. 

“I get that your dad’s request is a little inconvenient-“ 

“A little?” Valentina interjected, releasing a noise filled with disbelief. “He doesn’t get that there is so much going on right now.” The look of understanding in Juliana’s eyes made her body deflate. “What if I get stuck in New York?” 

Juliana tilted her head slightly, resting her hand on her knee. “You’re not going to get stuck in New York.” 

“But, what if I do?” 

“Val-“ 

“You should yell at my dad.” Valentina suggested, resting her hand over Juliana’s. Her fingers wrapped around the other woman’s hand and she squeezed gently. “Tell him you won’t allow me to go on a business trip in the middle of a possible pandemic.” 

Juliana chuckled. “You’re so dramatic.” She teased, shaking her head. “And I’m not yelling at your dad.” 

Valentina flashed a slightly offended look. “How am I being dramatic?” 

Juliana smirked, cocking an eyebrow. “Are you sure you want me to go through the list right now?” 

Valentina stared at her open mouthed. Juliana held her stare, the same knowing expression remained on her face. A beat passed and they soon found themselves laughing lightly in unison. The tension lifted and Valentina found herself searching for Juliana’s hand, intertwining their fingers. 

“I’m sorry.” Valentina apologized, moving their hands from side to side. “I just-“ She breathed out, releasing all of her built up frustration. “I don’t want to not be able to get back to you if something happens.” 

Juliana offered her a soft, closed mouth smile. She reached out, placing her hands on Valentina’s thighs to tug her closer. They adjusted their position and Juliana found Valentina practically straddling her lap. She smiled, staring adoringly into her beautiful blue eyes. 

“It’s going be fine.” 

Valentina gripped Juliana’s upper arms, rubbing gently. “You don’t know that.” 

Juliana shrugged her shoulder. “You’re right, I don’t.” She leaned in a little closer, smiling close to Valentina’s waiting lips. “But, if something does happen, we’ll make work.” She gave Valentina a small kiss then leaned back to look into her eyes again. “Like we always do.” 

A sense of calm filled Valentina and she gave a small nod in agreement. She carded her fingers through Juliana’s hair as she studied her features. “Now, if we could just get out of this elevator.” 

Juliana released a short laugh. “That would be great.” 

“Or-“ Valentina started, slyly as she hovered her lips closer to Juliana’s. “We can knock that one thing off our bucket list.” 

Juliana slanted her eyes in confusion. The look only lasted a minute before her eyes widened and realization hit her. “We are not doing that here.” 

Valentina laughed. “Why not?” 

“Because, with the way today’s going, that door is going to open right middle of it.” 

Valentina gritted her teeth, amusement fluttering across her face. “You’re right.” She brushed her nose lightly against Juliana’s. “How about we just make out instead?” 

Juliana grinned broadly, holding Valentina steady on her lap. “Sound good to me.” She responded, quietly as she met Valentina halfway in a loving kiss…..


End file.
